Song Fic Fluff
by froggyparty96
Summary: Using songs from my iPod to create a new fluffy drabble for each chapter!
1. The Sweet Escape

_**The Sweet Escape-Gwen Stefani**_

"No,Sev,it's over!"

"But Lily,I love you,more than you could ever know!"

"Sev-let GO!" she yelled,yanking her arm out of his surprisingly strong grasp.

"I can't let go! I can't forget you,Lily! I'm sorry!"

"AIEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What the-"

Lily looked up towards where the strange sound had come from and saw...

James.

"James! What are you-"

But James swooped down on his broomstick,grabbed her free wrist,and helped her pull herself up into the air.

"NO!!!" Snape yelled. But James and Lily were already flying away,leaving him standing there by himself in the empty courtyard.

"That was a close shave,eh?" James smiled at Lily,not even bothering to pay too much attention to where they were going.

"One sweet escape," she agreed,kissing her savior.


	2. Miss Independent

_**Miss Independent-Kelly Clarkson**_

"_Miss Independant_," Hermione said under her breath as she walked down the corridor.

"_Miss self-sufficient," _she said, stuffing her pages of homework away.

"_Miss-keep your distance," _she muttered as a timid first-year saw her coming and ran away,for lately she had been yelling at anyone who disturbed her while she was studying for exams.

"_Miss unafraid...Miss out of my way...Miss don't let a man-"_ she stopped singing as she turned a corner and literally ran into Ron."_Interfere."_

"What?" he asked.

"Oh...sorry...nothing..." she replied,distracted by the fact that she had never been this close to Ron before,and had never quite appreciated how beautiful his eyes were.

"Well..." he said shyly. "I was actually kinda looking for you...I...I was wondering if...if you'd like to,maybe...er...go out with me?" he finished,looking at his feet.

"Oh,Ron," Hermione whispered. "Of _course _I would."

"Really?" he said eagerly,looking up.

"Yes," she replied firmly,smiling,looking into his gorgeous eyes.

So much for Miss Independent.


	3. Barbie Girl

_**Barbie Girl-Aqua**_

Fluer was strolling through the garden (which,in her opinion,was very overgrown and unappealing),thinking about her wedding the next day,when she heard something. It sounded like singing,so she listened closer.

"_I'm a Barbie girl,in a Barbie world..."_

She looked around,but since she didn't see anything,she flipped her sheet of silvery blond hair behind her and started walking briskly towards the crooked little house once more.

"_Life in plastic...It's fantastic!_"

Fluer was now confused. She pulled her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"_You can brush my hair..."_

Was somebody making _fun_ of her?

"_Undress me anywhere..._"

This was going to far! What kind of girl did this mysterious singer think she was? What kind of song was this?

She started looking around for the source of her serenade.

It wasn't until she heard muffled sniggers coming from behind a bush that she discovered anything.

She never did take much of a liking to Fred and George.


	4. I'm A Gummy Bear

_**I'm A Gummy Bear**_

_.com/watch?v=mB1PuesGGBc_

"_Oh I'm a gummy bear. Yes I'm a gummy bear_-" sang Sirius loudly in the Gryffindor common room.

"Shut it, Padfoot, I'm tired of this song!" yelled James from across the room.

"Same here!" said Lily loudly. "What is it with you?"

"-_I'm a movin', groovin', jammin', singin' gummy bear-_"

"Ugh!" James sighed exasperatedly.

Remus groaned, "Does this ever end?"

"Stuff a sock in his mouth!" yelled Peter.

"Not one of your smelly socks, Peter. We want to shut him up, not kill him!" laughed James.

"But seriously..." Lily moaned. "Make it stop!"

Sirius continued, "_I'm a gummy_-" but stopped suddenly as he saw Maria, one of the most beautiful girls in their year, walking towards him.

"_I_ like gummy bears," she said quietly as she smiled at him.

"What a coincidence...So do I," Sirius replied, also grinning. "I actually know this place in Hogsmeade that sells great gummy bears...Come with me next weekend?" he smirked.

"Sure. See you then," she said.

Maria winked and walked up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

Sirius sighed happily, fell back into a comfy arm chair, and closed his eyes silently, grinning from ear to ear.

James would have to remember to thank Maria later.


End file.
